


sweet

by frankoceanic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankoceanic/pseuds/frankoceanic
Summary: kyungsoo comes home late from work and all he can think about is his sweet minseok





	sweet

**Author's Note:**

> she (xiusoo) doesn't get the recognition she deserves

Kyungsoo gets off of work late. He’s barely cleaning the bathroom when Chanyeol snickers at him, “Rushing to clean and go home to your sugar daddy?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, tugging off his gloves to throw them away as he washes his hands. “Why doesn't he ever walk into the bakery? Jongin and I think he's not even real and you just made him up because of how lonely you are.”

That earns a hard smack against his chest. Chanyeol only laughs. Kyungsoo takes the apron off and tosses the keys at Chanyeol, “You've met Minseok, now lock up.”

“Yes, sir!”

Kyungsoo takes the BART home, falling asleep when it comes to his stop. It's almost midnight so he rushes to get home, hoping Minseok will be awake so they can talk before taking a shower together and then going to sleep. Minseok. Minseok. Kyungsoo feels like stomach leap because all he could do today was think about him and how badly he missed their bed and their puppy. He had a long shift, three to closing and Chanyeol made it insufferable with all his questions and annoying habit of tapping his foot. Kyungsoo spent most of his time in the back baking, but when it got really packed, he had to come up front to help the idiot that was Park Chanyeol.

His cheeks ached from the breeze which always grew colder at night. Kyungsoo waved at some guys from the corner store and laughed when they asked about Minseok. Kyungsoo made it halfway up the stairs of their apartment complex before he was panting and wincing from the cold air in his lungs. He slid the key in and shut the door, rubbing his hands against his cheeks to keep warm. “Seokkie?” He called out, expecting a response, but he only heard Baby padding against the floor sleepily. “Where's daddy?” Baby walked back over to her small bed against the couch and lied back down.

Kyungsoo entered their bedroom to find Minseok sound asleep under three big blankets. Their heater had broken only a few days ago and Kyungsoo had forgotten to call maintenance about it. He kept his hoodie on as he crawled into bed, trying his best not to disrupt Minseok from his sleep, but Minseok stirred awake, blinking and looking around till his eyes fell on Kyungsoo’s blushed face from the cold. “Home so late?” Every nerve in Kyungsoo’s body stood in attention at his voice. Moments like these were rarely offered to him. “Your cheeks are so red.” Minseok took his tiny hands and rubbed them softly.

“Thought about you all day.” He admitted, grinning when Minseok gave him a look. “What? I did.”

Minseok pulled him close, sighing, “I didn't write the chapter.”

“You didn't? But Baekhyun-”

“Yeah, I know. I just couldn't finish it. Baekhyun's gonna beat my ass in the morning, but I'll get it done.” Minseok yawned, his hand instantly flying over his mouth. “Everything happens when it's due.”

“You only ever say that when you miss a deadline.”

Minseok doesn't respond, instead dropping his head on to Kyungsoo’s chest, sighing softly, “You smell like sugar.”

Kyungsoo only grins. They lay there like that for a while, Minseok unmoving, presumed asleep until a hiss leaves Kyungsoo when his hand snakes up under his hoodie and rubs at his stomach. “What'd you do while I was gone?”

He doesn't even have to ask because he already knows what Minseok was doing, but he only asks because the hand under his hoodie is progressively going higher and doesn't seem like it’s gonna stop. “You're so warm.” Minseok said, bordering on a whine. “What'd I do? Wait for you, obviously.”

“I missed you.”

Minseok’s hand reaches his sternum and he smiles, sweet and soft and Kyungsoo’s falling all over again, crashing right into him. Kyungsoo’s the one that leans in, kissing him softly because of how tired his body is, but Minseok’s full of energy, even if he moves a little slow. There's a tiny moment where Kyungsoo thinks he might just turn over and say goodnight, but Minseok doesn't let up, the kiss quickly becoming a thing of heat and teeth. He's almost too warm that it's concerning and Kyungsoo wants to ask if he's feeling okay. “Min-”

“Shut up.” Minseok puts his hand over his mouth. “Are you too tired tonight? Do you just want to sleep?”

Kyungsoo doesn't really think it over, as soon as Minseok moves his hand an inch away, he's kissing him again, “Fuck me.”

“We don't have to. You look so tired.” Minseok pulls away from his mouth. “Tell me again.”

Kyungsoo has his pants unbuttoned in a second, trying to pull them off, but Minseok doesn't let him, “You don't need me to tell you again.”

Minseok smiles, kissing him on the chin and dipping down further until the hoodie covers enough that he can't kiss anymore. In a second, he has Kyungsoo sitting up to tug his hoodie off. He's so soft and warm and plump underneath. Minseok wants to sleep on his chest for hours, but instead he reaches under the bed for the bottle of lube. Kyungsoo breathes, “Jumping right to it, huh?”

“Been alone all day. All I could think about,” Minseok nudged Soo’s knees a little so he could open his legs wider, “was what you'd smell like when you came home. And what you'd look like with three fingers inside of you.”

“Content.” Kyungsoo sighs when he feels the first, still loose from the morning where Minseok had pressed his face into the pillow and fucked him until he started crying quietly. Minseok felt bad after, saying he hadn't meant to hurt his neck, but Kyungsoo just laughed and kissed him. “Are you trying to make me angry?”

“What?” Minseok licks his lips. “One not enough for you?”

“I'm not a virgin. Get on with it.” Kyungsoo urges, tryig to wiggle down to reach his knuckle but Minseok draws back, “Minseok.”

“Just a minute.” Minseok hurried to undress, wiping his fingers on the bed sheet before doing so. All Kyungsoo can do is watch and reach to touch, which only makes Minseok coil and shiver. “You're cold!”

A minute later and Minseok’s on him the same way he had been in the morning, kissing him and pushing his legs farther apart where it's almost painful. He winces at the stretch of three fingers, his head falling back against the pillow. This gives Minseok an open invitation to his neck, quickly nipping and kissing, but never too much so he doesn't leave any hickeys. Minseok was never a big fan of those, said they were for teenage couples.

“Okay, hurry.” Kyungsoo urges when Minseok moves too slow. “Go slow. I'm sore.”

“You tell me hurry and then go slow?”

“Hurry up, Seokkie, and fuck me slow because I'm sore. Better?”

“You're so mean these days.” Minseok notices he's about to defend himself and instead just kisses him. He tastes like sweets and coffee and smells like all good things and Minseok is fucking swimming because he's never loved anyone more.

Minseok teases him just to get him to the point where his head looks like it's about to explode. He rubs against his rim, never fully entering, “Stop fucking around!”

“Brat.” Minseok grumbles, but sinks right into him the next second. Kyungsoo winces from his legs being spread so wide. Minseok pulls him up off his back and settles him in his lap, Kyungsoo’s legs wrapping around Minseok’s waist. “Come on, my baby.”

Kyungsoo kisses his cheek and hides his face in his shoulder as he grinds slowly, the tug and pull enough to make his legs burn. It's sweet and slow and Kyungsoo wants it to never end. Minseok soothes him, whispers tiny words of adoration and runs his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s back. There's praise dropped in as well, which makes Kyungsoo all of the more hard, but Minseok never touches him, never gives him a small caress, even when Kyungsoo begs for it, small and under his breath. Minseok’s eyes are swimming in lust, heavy and sleepy. Kyungsoo hates begging, but he does it three times over whenever it comes to Minseok. Sweet, sweet Minseok.

“Please.” He begs, his hips rolling faster now.

Minseok kisses him through it, through every whine and plea until Minseok’s holding him down and fucking into him and spilling inside of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kisses him then, the soft haze of Minseok’s orgasm hanging heavy over him as he lays neglected in between their stomachs.

“Anything for you.” Minseok finally says, kissing along Kyungsoo’s neck. After three strokes, Kyungsoo comes with a strangled scream in between them, grinding down on him slowly. “We’re gonna make a mess.”

Minseok settles Kyungsoo back on the bed and pulls out of him slowly, laughing when Kyungsoo clenches around nothing and he starts spilling Minseok’s release. Kyungsoo grimaces as he feels the thick and hot substance trail down his thighs. “You're never doing that again.”

“Promise.” Minseok helps him up, tugging him toward the bathroom.

Kyungsoo presses a searing kiss right onto Minseok’s mouth, “I get to fuck you tomorrow morning just for doing that.”

“I'm not complaining.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but...I owe it to xiusoo 
> 
>  
> 
> [Ask.fm](https://ask.fm/frankoceanic)


End file.
